The Spot Configuration
by Sectumsempra333
Summary: What happens when there is not enough seating space in Apt. 4A? Shamy shipper to the core.


A/N: Disclaimer- The Big Bang Theory belongs to CBS, Warner Bros, Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady. I only do this for fun and to satisfy my need for as much Shamy as possible. Now onto the story.

The Spot Configuration

It is amazing how many times the smallest kind gestures go unnoticed by most people, unknowingly taken for granted by the people said gestures are bestowed upon. Sometimes these small gestures are even done unconsciously. But, for Dr. Sheldon Lee Copper these small, kind gestures, that would seem insignificant to others, are very profound and not expressed lightly or abundantly. This is why the small acts of kindness from Sheldon are often the most significant. Now, onto the telling of the story I'm sure you're so anxiously awaiting.

Sheldon's spot was currently the only unoccupied seat as Sheldon and Amy walked through the door for dinner. Everyone knew that spot was for Sheldon only. It was the one place that was always reserved for Sheldon, whether or not he was in the apartment. Not to say that when he wasn't in the apartment we didn't sit in his spot, we just knew that we would have to move once Sheldon walked through the door. Therefore, it was always with great hesitation that one sat in that spot. Which is why we were amazed when he gave it away a year ago to a very hurt Howard. I never did quite know how much that spot meant to Sheldon until he gave his speech. ". . . _I love my mother. My feelings for my spot are much greater. It is the singular location in space around which revolves my entire universe, and now it's yours."_ Of course, we were not surprised when Sheldon immediately took it back. Howard was only in possession of that spot for exactly 94 seconds when Sheldon changed his mind. Oh well, I suppose it is the thought that counts.

But back to my original story, there was only one spot left with which to sit. Amy and Sheldon had just arrive and served themselves dinner. Penny was in the armchair, Leonard was seated in the wooden chair next to her, Bernadette and Howard were on the couch and I was sitting in Leonard's desk chair, which is only a step above sitting on the floor. Well, I guess Amy will have to sit on the floor now. That is why it surprised us all when Sheldon turned to Amy and said nonchalantly, "Amy, as there is only one seat left, my cotillion training dictates that you should take my spot."

Stunned into silence we all were. We all stared, flabbergasted, at Sheldon. Did he really just offer his spot to Amy? We then looked to Amy for her reply. She was as opened mouthed as the rest of us. She asked Sheldon, "Are you sure, I would be quite comfortable on the floor?" We all starred back to Sheldon for his response. "Well, as you know social convention dictates that a man must offer the more comfortable seat to a woman, please don't draw this out , I insist, take my spot," he said with a smile to his face and, was that a twinkle in his eye? Urgently, I see Leonard start the timer on his watch. That is when Penny decided to put her two cents in, "Sheldon, we've been friends for a long time, you've never let me sit in your spot." To which Sheldon replied, "I wasn't talking to you." Amy sat, rather timidly, in his spot and said breathlessly, "Thank you Sheldon." Who, then, turned, looked her in the eyes, smiled even larger and surprised us all again by sitting on the floor next to Amy's legs and feet. Once again, all were stunned into silence.

The next day, at dinner, it was no surprise to the rest of us that Sheldon had once again claimed his spot. But more surprising was the fact that there was a new chair in the room. We briefly wondered how Sheldon had managed to get the chair up here by himself, but as we were completely astounded by there being a new chair in the first place, this was immediately put on the back burner. "Welcome, now everyone I advise you to pick your place in the common area to eat. Now, choose wisely, as this will be your spot forever." As we all raced to get the best seats, I managed to claim the seat on the other side of the couch; no way was I going to have to sit next to Sheldon for the rest of forever. I got excited when Penny decided to make a beeline for the middle seat. As Penny was about to sit herself in her new spot, Sheldon said loudly, "No, Penny not there!" Penny turned, looked at Sheldon strait in the eye and asked, "Why?" in a tone that suggested a mild to moderate form of annoyance to which Sheldon replied, "Because that is now Amy's spot." Once again, Sheldon managed to surprise us. At that point Amy finally arrived. "Sorry I'm late, I was trying to teach a chimp to ..." But, what she was doing with chimps we never knew. Everyone just stared at Amy Farrah Fowler. She blushed and asked, "Did I miss something, is that a new chair?" Sheldon then stood from his spot, walked over to Amy, and get this; he softly grabbed her arm and guided her to her new spot. "This Amy Farrah Fowler is now your spot. Never again will we have to be separated or be seated on the floor due to inadequate seating arrangements. You will be seated where you're supposed to be, right by my side." Amy then looked at Sheldon in the eyes and said, "That is so romantic." To which Sheldon replied, "Assigned seating always is." For some reason, Penny started crying and Bernadette cheered, while the rest of us continued to stare at the very happy couple. We all realized at the same time that Sheldon really does love Amy. Actually, more than loves her, she now has her very own spot. Sheldon made that very clear to us all. Amy now has eternal dibs on the spot next to the spot in which Sheldon's entire universe revolves.


End file.
